Geheimakte CHI I/I „Codename Arrowhead“
Geheimakte CHI I/I „Codename Arrowhead“ Prolog; Ein Jahr später; Wizzle stieß mit den Jägern an. Dieser Tag war nicht nur sein Geburtstag, sondern auch der erste als Besitzer des Flughafens. Zudem hatte der Rat der freien Rudel ihm eine Auszeichnung verliehen, dafür das er zur Lösung eines großen Rätsels beigetragen hatte. Whirley hatte sich eine kleine Auszeit genommen, da er für Alessa dasein wollte. Zum anderen hatte er auch das Bedürfnis nach etwas Ruhe und Urlaub verspürt. Da nun klar war, weshalb der Chi Konflikt wirklich ausgebrochen war. Nur um ein altes System zu erhalten und den Mythos einer Energiequelle sicher zu stellen. Warface, Wood und William waren das Jahr auch ohne ihm gut zurecht gekommen. Von Leon, Lenny, Lukas und Leeland kamen vereinzelte Postkarten. Von Cranch hatte er nichts mehr gehört, nur das sich das braune Krokodil mit dem Panzerkragen, wieder seiner alten Beschäftigung zugewandt hatte und Halbtieren nach jagte. Die Türklingel war zu hören und Alessa ging nach sehen. Als sie zurück kam, hielt sie ein Paket in der Hand. „Für dich Papa,“ sagte sie fröhlich und setzte sich wieder hin, „was ist da wohl drin?“ „Keine Ahnung,“ lächelte der edle Grauwolf, „jetzt wird erst mal aufgegessen.“ Nach dem Essen zog sich der Wolf in sein Büro zurück wo er das Paket vorsichtig öffnete. Unter bergen von zerknülltem Papier lag eine kleine goldene Plakette mit der Aufschrifft; „Es gibt einen Ort, der dort zu finden ist, wo niemand nach Land suchen würde“ Gezeichnet Cordelia Caterona Whirley glättete die zerknüllten Papierkugeln, Cordelia Caterona wusste wo er wohnte und hatte ihm wieder ein Rätsel geschickt. Da er einige Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, was die junge Krokodilfrau betraf, lag es jetzt auch wieder nahe, dass irgend eine dieser Papierkugeln schon ein Hinweis sein konnte. Der edle Grauwolf lag mit seiner Vermutung richtig. Alle Papierkugeln waren Zeitungsberichte die um Entführungen handelten. Keiner wiederholte sich und jeder Artikel war aus einer regionalen Zeitung einer anderen Stadt. Auf ganz Chima kam es demnach zu Entführungen. Auch die Wahl der Opfer war erschreckend seltsam. Nur Wissenschaftler, Architekten und Statiker zählten zu den Vermissten. Darunter auch einige sehr berühmte. Nach einem Jahr Pause, dachte Whirley und strich sich über die Schnauze, bin ich einem neuen Abenteuer nicht abgeneigt. Kapitel 1; Der edle Grauwolf lag mit seiner Vermutung richtig. Alle Papierkugeln waren Zeitungsberichte die um Entführungen handelten. Keiner wiederholte sich und jeder Artikel war aus einer regionalen Zeitung einer anderen Stadt. Auf ganz Chima kam es demnach zu Entführungen. Auch die Wahl der Opfer war erschreckend seltsam. Nur Wissenschaftler, Architekten und Statiker zählten zu den Vermissten. Darunter auch einige sehr berühmte. Nach einem Jahr Pause, dachte Whirley und strich sich über die Schnauze, bin ich einem neuen Abenteuer nicht abgeneigt. Er blickte zu Alessa herüber die in das Zimmer trat. „Wer ist diese Cordelia Caterona?“ fragte das Adlermädchen mit neugierigem Blick, „ist das die von der du mir erzählt hast, diese Krokodilfrau die diesen Läufer zerstört hat?“ „Ja, diese Frau hat mir das Paket geschickt,“ bestätigte Whirley mit einem lächeln im Gesicht, „sie war schon ziemlich verrückt, so wie Cranch Iron Bite, die beiden hätten gut zusammen gepasst.“ „Ist sie jetzt eine Jägerin wie du?“ wollte Alessa wissen und ließ dem Wolf keine Ruhe, „bitte sag es mir?“ „Ich weiß es nicht welche Tätigkeit sie jetzt nach geht,“ lachte Whirley und nahm sein Adoptivtochter in die Arme, „sie scheint sich aber für diese Entführungen zu interessieren.“ „Immer hin war sie ja eine Agentin,“ erinnerte sich der Wolf mit einem satten Grinsen, „eine verzückte kleine Agentin.“ „Wie alt ist sie?“ kicherte Alessa und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl gegen über, „sag es schon.“ „Etwa so alt wie du jetzt bist,“ schätzte der Wolf die junge Krokodilfrau ein, „zwischen Achtzehn und Einundzwanzig, älter aber nicht.“ „Sie hat eine athletische Figur und ist sehr gelenkig,“ erinnerte sich Whirley dachte auch an etwas was ihm weniger gut gefallen hatte, „sie ist auch eine hervorsagende Kämpferin, sie war uns Jägern ebenbürtig.“ „Entweder ist sie Rückfällig geworden und hat diese Leute selbst entführt,“ meinte der Wolf mit ernster Mine, „oder sie hat irgend jemandem auf den Zahn gefühlt.“ „Dein Blick verrät alles Vater,“ gab Alessa kleinlaut zu, „du möchtest dich wieder in ein Abenteuer stürzen.“ „Ja, das möchte ich,“ bestätigte Whirley und freute sich, „doch dieses Mal darfst du mit, wenn du möchtest.“ „Dürfen Alexander, Aris und Ailin auch mit kommen?“ erkundigte sich das Adlermädchen mit strahlenden Augen, „wir haben alle das ganze Jahr über Kämpfen geübt.“ „Das Ailin kämpfen kann weiß ich,“ murmelte der Wolf und knirschte mit den Zähnen, „sie ist schließlich Kampfpilotin bei der Adler Luftwaffe gewesen.“ „Nein ihr dürft nicht mit,“ überlegte Whirley und grinste dabei, „ihr dürft uns helfen.“ „Danke Dad,“ freute sich Alessa und wurde auf der Stelle ernst, „wie denn?“ „In dem ihr wie wir Informationen sammelt,“ meinte der Wolf mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, „die Zeitungsartikel, die Cordelia uns geschickt hat, sind nur Hinweise.“ „Wir brauchen mehr Information,“ betonte Whirley mit ernster Stimme, „damit man mit ihnen arbeiten kann.“ „In dem ihr wie wir Informationen sammelt,“ meinte der Wolf mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, „die Zeitungsartikel, die Cordelia uns geschickt hat, sind nur Hinweise.“ „Wir brauchen mehr Information,“ betonte Whirley mit ernster Stimme, „damit man mit ihnen arbeiten kann.“ „Zudem müssen wir auch Cranch und Cordelia finden,“ gab der Wolf zu bedenken, „die beiden sind zwar ein bisschen Verrückt, aber sie haben es drauf.“ „Fräulein Caterona glaube ich,“ meinte Whirley zufrieden, „wird schwer zu finden sein, außer sie will wieder einmal gefunden werden.“ „Warum zeigt sie sich nicht einfach,“ fragte Alessa mit gerunzelter Stirn, „warum so kompliziert?“ „Die Frage kann nur sie dir beantworten,“ lachte der edle Grauwolf, „ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht ist sie immer noch nicht ganz sie selbst.“ „Whirley,“ hörte man Wizzle rufen, „hier ist ein Besuch für dich, eine gewisse Frau Caterona.“ „Darf ich ich zuerst?“ bettelte Alessa mit kindlicher Neugier, „bitte?“ Cordelia sah sich erst mal um. Dann grüßte sie den Besitzer des Flughafens noch mal und mit gebürtigem Respekt und stellte sich dann richtig vor. Alessa kam in den Empfangsraum vor den Büros und musterte die junge Krokodilfrau. Sie glich Crooler bis auf die kleinste Schuppe. So wie ihr Vater es beschrieben hatte. Doch machte sie einen freundlichen und sichtlich zufriedenen Eindruck. Cordelia wiederum untersuchte Alessa mit den Augen und stellte ebenfalls eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Eris feste. Nur wusste die Krokodildame das es sicher nicht um die Adlerprinzessin handelte. Cordelia trat auf Alessa zu und bot ihr die Hand an. Kapitel 2; „Mein Name ist Cordelia Caterona,“ stellte sich die junge Krokodildame höflich vor, „mit wem habe ich die Ehre?“ „Alessa,“ erwiderte das Adlermädchen verlegen denn sie hatte bei alle dem was ihr Vater erzählt hatte, nicht mit so einer Höflichkeit gerechnet, „auch eine Ehre euch kennen zu lernen Frau Caterona.“ „Nenne mich einfach Cordelia,“ lächelte die Krokodildame freundlich, „Freunde deines Vaters dürfen mich duzen.“ „Sind sie mit Crooler verwand?“ fragt Alessa vorsichtig und bemühte sich dabei nicht unhöflich zu wirken, „sie sehen der Krokodil Prinzessin sehr ähnlich.“ „Leider war,“ bestätigte Cordelia lachend, „aber damit lässt es sich gut leben.“ „Ist dein Vater im Haus?“ erkundigte sich die junge Krokodildame, „ich würde gerne mit ihm sprechen.“ „Er ist in seinem Büro,“ erwiderte Alessa und verabschiedete sich, „er wird sich freuen sie wieder zu sehen.“ Whirley begrüßte Cordelia mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung, so wie er es auch mit Wood, Warface und William, mit allen seinen Freunden tat. Dann gingen sie direkt zum wesentlichen über. Die junge Krokodildame hatte noch einige Notizbücher mit gebracht. Kein Vergleich mit der Buchhaltung des Wolfes. Keine Ordner und keine Schreibmaschine. Dafür aber eine saubere und gut leserliche Handschrift. „Es gibt sogar ein Muster bei den Entführungen,“ erklärte Cordelia und las eine der Notizen vor, „Zu erst wurden die fünf Chemiker verschleppt,“ las die Krokodildame vor, „alle am gleichen Tag und in einem Abstand von fünf Minuten.“ „Die nächsten waren die fünf Statiker,“ fuhr sie fort, „fünf Tage nach den ersten, wieder im Abstand von je fünf Minuten.“ „Dieser Rhythmus setzt sich fort bis zu den letzten Opfern,“ fasste Cordelia zusammen, „den fünf Architekten.“ „Sonst nichts weiter?“ wollte Whirley wissen und versuchte erste Schlüsse zu ziehen, „fünf Chemiker, fünf Statiker, fünf Experten der Agrarwissenschaften und fünf Architekten?“ „Und dies ist die Zeitung von Vorgestern, aus dem Territorium der Bären,“ bemerkte die junge Krokodildame finster und schob den Artikel über den Schreibtisch, „fünf Städteplaner werden vermisst!“ „Macht zusammen fünfundzwanzig Entführungsopfer,“ stellte der Wolf mit nachdenklicher Stimme fest, „aber warum und wo für?“ „Hast du Hinweise auf Lösegeldforderungen oder was der gleichem?“ wollte Whirley wissen und wirkte besorgt, „irgend einem Zweck muss diese Unannehmlichkeit doch dienen?“ „Nichts der gleichem,“ gab Cordelia mit zuckenden Achseln zurück, „ich habe auch keine Idee, mein Rätsel war auch nur eine lose Theorie.“ Der Wolf studierte noch einmal die Notizbücher. Er fand den detaillierten Bericht der jungen Krokodildame aufschlussreich und erschreckend zu gleich. Laut ihrer Theorie, die durch aus auch ihm bei der Wahl der Opfer eingefallen war, ließ sich nur auf ein großes Bauvorhaben schließen. Aber wo und welche Rolle spielten die Chemiker und die Experten der Agrarwissenschaften? „Das muss ein ziemlich umfangreiches Bauvorhaben haben sein,“ überlegte Cordelia laut, „so etwas dürfte nur schwer zu verbergen sein.“ „Doch ist trotz des Chi Konfliktes die Bürokratie noch nicht zusammen gebrochen,“ meinte die Krokodildame mit gerunzelter Stirn, „in allen Städten, die ich im letzten Jahr auf meiner Reise durchquerte, waren keine größeren Bauvorhaben angekündigt.“ „Der Wortlaut deines Rätsels war,“ erinnerte sich der Wolf und sah Cordelia an, „es gibt einen Ort, der dort zu finden ist, wo niemand nach Land suchen würde.“ „Ja, das war mein Wortlaut,“ freute sich die Krokodildame und lächelte, „war aber nur eine wirklich verrückte Idee von mir.“ „Was war denn so verrückt“ wollte Whirley wissen, „das du es mir in Form eines Rätsels mitgeteilt hast?“ „Es gibt nur zwei Orte auf der Welt,“ erwiderte Cordelia nachdenklich, „wo man ein Stadt bauen könnte, wo sie vor ungebetenen Augen verborgen bleibt.“ „Unter dem Meer,“ beendete die junge Krokodildame mit einem Lachen im Gesicht, „oder in den Wolken.“ Whirley hielt einen Moment inne und wiederholte die Worte in seinem Kopf. Ja, die Idee war durch aus verrückt, aber irgend wo auch nicht. Das würde die Chemiker und Statiker erklären. Künstlich angelegte Habitate und Parks währen der Grund für die Experten der Agrarwissenschaften. Die Kombination aus beiden sprach wieder für die Architekten und Städteplaner. Eine dritte Möglichkeit wäre da noch eine künstliche Insel, diese würde auch nicht so schnell auffallen. Kapitel 3; Zur gleichen Zeit nahe der Grenze zum Outland; Cranch legte das bewusstlose Halbtier in die Box auf der Ladefläche seines LKW´s. Das vierte innerhalb einer Woche. Früher war es mal richtig anstrengend so ein seltenes Wesen zu erwischen. Jetzt aber krochen sie aus allen Löchern als ob sie etwas aus den Verstecken lockte. Das braune Krokodil schüttelte mit dem Kopf als zwei weitere aus der Ruine kletterten. Sie sahen ihn, flohen aber nicht. Sie griffen ihn auch nicht an oder machten den Anschein danach. Etwas verdutzt sah der Halbtierjäger drein als eines der Halbtiere ihn genau ansah. „Bist du einer von ihnen?“ fragte das Wesen hoffnungsvoll, „bringt ihr uns an den Ort der Verheißung?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte Cranch trocken und verbarg seine Fassungslosigkeit, „ich bin ein Halbtierjäger und liefere euch den Minotauren aus.“ „Aber wenn ihr mir von diesem komischen, Entschuldigung dem Ort der Verheißung erzählt,“ gab das braune Krokodil zurück und räusperte, „dann lasse ich euch ziehen.“ „Ihr habt nicht von dem Ort gehört?“ sprach eines der Halbtiere, „der uns fort bringen soll von dem Konflikt geplagtem Lande?“ „Ehrlich gesagt nein,“ gab Cranch zu und musterte verwirrt die Halbtiere, „also ist es kein Ort, es ist ein Fahrzeug?“ „Nein,“ verherrlichte eines der Halbtiere mit ausschweifenden Worten, „es wird ein Ort sein, der nicht mit dem geplagtem Land verbunden ist.“ „Haut lieber ab,“ riet das braune Krokodil und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „erzählt diese Geschichte jemandem anderen.“ Zur gleichen Zeit in den freien Ländern; Mit so etwas hatten Leon, Lukas, Lenny und Leeland nicht gerechnet. Gerade vor drei Monaten hatte die Verwaltung der freien Länder zu gestimmt, sich dem Jägerprojekt an zu schließen. Nach so kurzer Zeit dann auch der erste offizielle Einsatz für die vier Löwen. Die örtlichen Sicherheitskräfte hatten den flüchtigen Speedor bis zur Stadtgrenze verflolgt. Von da an übernahmen die Vier den Rest. Leon blieb im gleichmäßigen Abstand hinter dem Flüchtigen währen Lukas und Leeland über Schleichwege vorweg fuhren um später den Weg abzuschneiden. Lenny wiederum war ebenfalls voraus gefahren um nahe der Landesgrenze Position ein zunehmen. Mit haarsträubendem Tempo raste der Fuchs über die Landstraße, der Löwe aber immer noch hinter ihm. Jetzt ging es um alles, er musste über die Grenze kommen. Oder aber eine Raststätte erreichen, die über einen Funkturm verfügte. In etwa einem Kilometer war genau so eine Raststätte und der Fuchs fuhr sofort ab. Ohne zu bremsen sprang er vom Speedor ab und rannte in die das Lokalgebäude. Leon fuhr zwar schnell auf den Parkplatz, bremste aber, bevor er selbst absprang um die Fährte nicht zu verlieren. Jetzt schien es so als ob die Situation außer Kontrolle geraten könnte, denn der Fuchs stoppte den Löwen in dem er eine Geisel nahm. „Legen sie ihre Waffen weg und sich auf den Boden!“ brüllte der Fuchs hastig, „los machen sie schon sonst bekommt die Geisel die Konsequenzen zu spüren!“ „Immer mit der Ruhe,“ meinte Leon seelen ruhig und sah abwechselt den Wuchs dann die Geisel an, „warum so eilig?“ „Waffen runter,“ wiederholte der Fuchs jezornig, „los!“ Zum Schein ging der Löwe auf die Drohung ein. Leon wusste genau was jetzt zu tun war, lasse dem Fuchs den falschen Eindruck aufkommen, er sei Herr der Lage. Langsam legte der Löwe erst die Armbrust auf den Boden, dann noch langsamer das erster Katana und das zweit noch um einiges langsammer. Dabei immer den Fuchs im Auge. Dieser wirkte nervöser als vorher und richtete die Waffe jetzt auf Leon und weg von der Geisel. In einer Sekunde auf die nächste wurde der Löwe wider schnell. Die zwei Wurfmesser verfehlten ihr Ziel nicht. Der Griff des ersten traf den Fuchs und ließ ihn nach hinten taumeln, der zweite Messergriff brachte den Geiselnehmer zu Fall. Der Fuchs wollte sich wieder aufraffen, doch der Löwe drückte ihn nun mit dem Knie auf den Boden. Mit jämmerlichem Kreischen ergab der Fuchs sich und ließ sich festnehmen. Kapitel 4; „Da ist ja unser Raser,“ begrüßte Leeland Leon auf dem Parkplatz, „gute Arbeit.“ „Hat er Probleme gemacht?“ wollte der Löwe wissen und musterte die zwei Beulen de Fuchses, „scheint aber am Ende doch noch alles gut gegangen zu sein.“ „Hatte alles feste im Griff,“ lächelte Leon zufrieden und kettete den Fuchs an einen Laternenpfosten, „sie versuchen es immer wieder auf die gleiche Weise, die lernen auch nicht dazu.“ „Los zurück nach Freibergen,“ meinte Leeland vergnügt, „unsere Freunde warten dort auf uns.“ Wieder in der Hauptstadt der freien Länder beobachteten die Jäger Löwen wie der Fuchs in eine Zelle des örtlichen Gefängnisses gebracht wurde. Die Botentasche, die der Gefangene bei sich getragen hatte, zog Leeland ein, die hastige Flucht des Fuchses musste ja einen Grund haben. Vielleicht gab der Inhalt der Tasche etwas Einschluss darauf. Im Büro der örtlichen Polizeiwache studierten Leeland, Leon, Lenny und Lukas die Unterlagen, die der Fuchs bei sich hatte. Auf dem ersten blick nur bedeutungslose Dinge wie Preistabellen, Händlerlisten und Informationen zu Baumaterial. Dann wurde es suspekt und die vier Löwen schüttelten abwechselnd die Köpfe oder zuckten mit den Schultern. Was wollte der Fuchs oder derjenige, der ihn beauftragt hatte mit den Mitarbeiterlisten der Stahlwerke aus Tiegelstadt? Obwohl das alles auf dem ersten Blick nur komisch wirkte, war da dennoch ein bitterer Beigeschmack. Warum hatte der Fuchs es so eilig, wenn es doch nur vergleichsweise harmlose Listen waren? Aus den freien Ländern stammte der Fuchs nicht, so viel war schnell in Erfahrung gebracht, die Vier würden gezwungener Massen das Territorium der Füchse aufsuchen müssen. Irgend wie schien die Sache es doch wert zu sein, ihr weiter nach zu gehen. „So das war es,“ lachte Cranch zufrieden und mit gefüllten Geldbeutel, „jetzt schnappe ich mir ein paar weitere Halbtiere.“ Er sah dem Schiff der Minotauren hinter her und wie es am Horizont kleiner wurde, „wieder ein erfolgreicher Tag.“ Das braune Krokodil würde jetzt die freien Länder aufsuchen, dort gab es sicher auch die einen oder anderen Halbtiere zu erbeuten. Von der Grenze des Minotauren Hafens nach Freibergen war es nur eine kurze Fahrt doch irgend etwas lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Krokodils auf sich. Auf einem Feld, etwa achthundert Meter neben der Straße, war ein Luftschiff gelandet. Cranch erkannte weder die Bauweise noch die Heraldik wieder. Wieder im Büro von Whirley im Winterfield Flughafen; Cordelia war wieder abgereist und machte sich in die freien Länder auf. Mit der Hoffnung, ob sie dort auf Cranch treffen würde. Nun saß dem edlen Grauwolf sein Kampfgefährte Warface gegenüber. Beide wussten nicht so recht ob wirklich jemand auf die irre Idee kam, eine Stadt unter dem Meer oder in den Wolken zu bauen. Das einzige was diese Theorie festigte war die Sache mit den Agrarexperten, Chemikern und den Statikern. Die Entführungen hatten allerdings statt gefunden, was letztendlich die Frage beantwortete, das dies keine irre Fantasie von Cordelia war. „Es gibt gleich zu Mittag,“ unterbrach Alessa kurz das Schweigen im Raum, „in zwanzig Minuten.“ „Danke liebes,“ erwiderte Whirley, „wir kommen gleich.“ „Ok,“ war von dem Adlermädchen zu hören, bevor es die Tür wieder zu zog. „Wenn an der Sache etwas weiteres dran sein sollte,“ gab Warface zu bedenken, „müssten auch Materiallisten vorhanden sein, auch bedarf es einer ganzen Menge Arbeiter und technischem Knowhow.“ „Genau letzteres müsste ja am ehesten aufgefallen sein,“ meinte der edle Grauwolf mit gerunzelter Stirn, „aber nirgends wo gibt es Gerüchte um Schiffe die tauchen können oder Luftschiffe die zu Lastenkränen umgebaut wurden.“ „Vielleicht sind ihr diese entgangen?“ überlegte Wahrface laut, „vielleicht hat sie diese in ihren wirren Minuten übersehen?“ „Nein,“ erwiderte Whirley mit nachdenklicher Stimme, „selbst wenn sie noch wirre Minuten hat, würden diese ihre Fähigkeiten wohl kaum beeinflussen.“ Kapitel 5; Nach dem Essen gingen Whirley und Warface in das benachbarte Gebäude. Alessa, Wood und William halfen Androklos, Ariadne und Achilleus beim Kisten schleppen. Radonis und zwei weitere Raben, die sich dem damaligen Quartett angeschlossen hatten, montierten gerade das Spektiv auf dem kleinen Hügel neben dem Flughafen. Rasch eilte Whirley den Hügel hinauf und klopfte Radonis auf die Schulter. „Hast du einen Moment Zeit?“ fragte er den Raben, „wenn ja würde ich dich in mein Büro bitten.“ „Für gute Freunde habe ich immer Zeit,“ krächzte der Rabe und folgte dem Wolf, „worum geht es denn?“ Im Büro angekommen beantwortete er die Frage des Raben, „wäre es technisch gesehen möglich, ein Objekt durch das Chi schweben zu lassen?“ „Mhm, „war von Radonis zu hören, „es gab mal die Theorie, das es machbar wäre, doch wurden die Forschungen aber wieder eingestellt.“ „Wegen religiösen Machtfragen,“ meinte der Wolf mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ganz genau,“ bestätige Radonis und nickte dabei, „doch fünf Wissenschaftlern wurde eine Ausnahmegenehmigung ausgestellt.“ „Weißt du deren Namen?“ wollte Whirley wissen und zählte bereits eins und eins im Kopf zusammen, „findest du sie hier auf dieser Liste?“ „Diese hier,“ stellte der Rabe feste und zeigte auf die Namen der entführten Chemiker, „sie durften weiter an dem Projekt arbeiten.“ „Erinnerst du dich an den Namen dieser Forschungsreihe?“ hakte der Wolf nach, „das wäre wirklich sehr hilfreich.“ „Warte einen Moment,“ erwiderte Radonis und strich sich über den Schnabel, „wenn ich mich noch richtig erinnere, hieß diese Reihe Arrowhead Projekt.“ Der Rabe verabschiedete sich und half wieder seinen Artgenossen beim Aufbau des Spektives. Whirley rief Wood, William und Warface in sein Büro. Jetzt klappte er den Ordner auf, in dem er alle Information sorgfältig sortiert aufgeschrieben hatte. Wood und William beschränkten sich auf einfache Notizbücher. Doch waren sie gute Beobachter und hielten auch alles wichtige fest. Warface teilte sich das Büro mit Whirley und hatte auch ein eigenes Regal. Hielt sich aber nur an die wirklich wichtigen Daten. Jetzt lagen zwei Notizbücher und zwei Ordner auf dem Schreibtisch. „Also die Entführer haben die Chemiker entführt,“ begann Whirley und schlug seinen Ordner auf, „welche an einem Projekt namens Arrowhead gearbeitet haben.“ „Da ging es um die Frage warum der Cavora-Berg in der Luft schwebt,“ erklärte der edle Grauwolf, „vermutlich haben sie etwas heraus gefunden, sonst währen sie jetzt nicht als Vermisst gemeldet.“ „Das lässt wieder den Schluss zu,“ gab Warface zu bedenken, „das die Entführer darüber Bescheid wussten.“ „Sie müssen Spione in den Führungsspitzen haben,“ bemerkte Wood mit ernster Stimme, „vielleicht waren sie auch Teil irgend einer Stammesführung, die sich absetzte.“ „Wäre nicht abwegig,“ stimmte William zu, „die freien Stämme haben dies ja auch getan.“ „Doch sehen sie zurecht darin keine Bedrohung,“ erinnerte Warface mit nachdenklich, „doch wenn es wirklich eine fliegende Stadt gäbe, ginge von ihr eine Gefahr aus.“ „Richtig,“ bestätigte Wood, „sie wäre gleichzeitig eine fliegende Festung.“ „Wir sollten dieser Sache auf jeden Fall nach gehen,“ betonte Wood zuversichtlich und entschlossen, „der Chi Konflikt alleine ist schon ein Problem, wenn jetzt noch eine weitere Fraktion in Gestalt einer fliegenden Festung mitmischt, wird es nur noch schlimmer.“ „Ja,“ gab Whirley zu verstehen, „das bringt es auf den Punkt.“ „Wo soll die Suche starten?“ erkundigte sich William zufrieden mit der Entscheidung, „wann geht es los?“ „Also wir fahren in die freien Länder,“ sprach Whirley mit ernstem Blick, „genau gesagt nach Tiegelstadt.“ „Aber unsere Adlerfreunde können uns auch helfen,“ fuhr er fort, „sie könnten nach Asgard fliegen und sich mal im Umfeld eines der entführten Chemiker umsehen.“ „Für eine Konstruktion wie eine fliegende Stadt,“ ergänzte Warface mit einem finsteren Grinsen, „braucht man sehr viel Stahl, Beton und Arbeitskräfte.“ „Unsere Raben Freunde sollten ins Nashorn Territorium fliegen,“ schlug William vor, „denn dort findet man das nötige Beton.“ „Was die Arbeitskräfte angeht,“ mischte sich Wood ein, „werden sie im Outland suchen.“ „Stahl aus Tiegelstadt, Beton aus Nasgeroth und Sklaven aus dem Outland,“ fasste Warface noch einmal zusammen, „dann haben sie alles was sie brauchen.“ „Würdest du bitte die Adler und Raben holen,“ fragte er Wood, welcher nickte und sofort das Büro verließ. Kapitel 6; Nach etwa zehn Minuten kam er mit den Adlern und Raben zurück. Whirley weihte sie in die Mission ein und erklärte nach was sie suchen sollten. Die Adler würden nach Asgard fliegen, die Hauptstadt der freien Adler. Um sich dort mal im Umfeld eines der entführten Chemiker um zu hören. Die Raben machten sich nach Nasgeroth auf, um sich über große Betonbestellungen oder Diebstähle in diesem Bereich zu erkunden. Zu erst flogen die vier Adler mit zwei Adlerjägern davon. Wenige Minuten später auch die drei Raben auf ihren Rabengleitern. Zuletzt stiegen Warface, Wood und William auf ihre Speedorz, Whirley in seinen Wolfstracker. Jetzt befand sich nur noch das Flughafenpersonal und Wizzle auf dem Gelände. Auf der Fahrt über die Landstraße, die Nordroute, erinnerte sich der Wolf an die erste Begegnung mit den vier Löwen. Als sie an Freistein vorbei fuhren an die Begegnung mit den Geiselnehmern im Amt für Kartographie und Bauplanung. Jetzt kam ein Schild das auf die Abfahrt nach Tiegelstadt hinwies. Irgend wie hatten die Wölfe ein komisches Gefühl im Magen. Die Industriemetropole erschien ihnen viel zu ruhig. Obwohl die Schornsteine qualmten. Auch waren Schatten zu erkennen, die nicht ganz zu dem Bild der Manufakturen passte. Hier ist irgend etwas Faul, dachte Whirley und wurde vorsichtig. Die anderen drei Wölfe taten es aber auch, denn ihnen blieb die komische Atmosphäre auch nicht verborgen. Vor allem als sie an vor dem Schild „Willkommen in Tiegelstadt“ von Bewaffneten angehalten wurden. „Das betreten der Stadt und den Industrieanlagen ist mit Waffen nicht gestattet,“ sprach ein Bär in Uniform und Rüstung, „oder halten sie sich an die Umgehungsstraße, Tiegelstadt ist jetzt ein Sperrbezirk.“ „Vielen dank für die Informationen,“ erwiderte Whirley mit gestellter Höflichkeit, „wir nehmen die Umgehungsstraße.“ Die Jäger bogen auf die Umgehungsstraße um, beschleunigten und brachten sich rasch außer Sichtweite der Bewaffneten. Vieles war ihnen komisch vorgekommen. Die Rüstungen schienen von einem neuen Typ zu sein, der so weder in den Kern Stämmen noch in den freien Stämmen produziert wurde. Auch das Farbschema der Uniformen und die Heraldik war ihnen völlig unbekannt. Es passte sehr gut zu der Theorie, welche die Jäger hier her gelockt hatte. Diese Soldaten waren der erste Beweis. Jetzt kamen sie an einem kleinen Dorf vorbei. Hier bogen sie ab und fuhren jetzt über einen Schleichweg in die Industriemetropole. So blieben sie von den Besetzern unentdeckt. Wie auch immer es diese Leute geschafft hatten, sie hielten alle wichtigen Bereiche unter ihrer Kontrolle. Diese Frage beantwortete sich aber schnell von alleine. Auf den Sportplätzen, Freiflächen und großen Parkplätzen standen Luftschiffe. Diese entsprachen auch nicht den bekannten Modellen. Die Vier waren sich einig, erst die Beweise sichern und dann den Besetzern zu Leibe rücken. Wieder im Territorium der Füchse; „Dieser Fuchs ist bei uns nicht registriert,“ versicherte der Beamte hinter dem Schalter, „auch dieses Wappen ist uns nicht bekannt.“ „Also gehört unser geheimnisvoller Gefangener nicht zum Fuchs Territorium,“ brummte Leeland missgelaunt, „zu den freien Ländern gehört er auch nicht.“ „Von seinen Klamotten passt er auch nicht zu den Clans und Banden des Outlands,“ bemerkte Leon und fuhr sich durch die orange Mähne, „aber zu wem gehört er?“ „Ich hätte keine Ideen parat,“ sagte Lenny, „doch sollten wir wider in die freien Länder zurück kehren, ich habe da so ein ungutes Gefühl.“ Kapitel 7; Cordelia Caterona hielt ihren Speedor und musterte die Soldaten an dem Schild. Vier standen neben oder auf der Straße. Weitere Sechs neben einem gepanzerten Fahrzeug. Einer der Soldaten, ein Gorilla in einer Uniform die der Krokodildame unbekannt war, baute sich demonstrativ vor ihr auf. Völlig unbeeindruckt stieg die junge Krokodildame von ihrem Speedor. Sie warf dem Gorilla einen schnippischen Blick zu und klatschte in die Hände. „Waffen abgeben oder auf die Umgehungsstraße ausweichen!“ tönte der Soldat mit einem selbstgefälligem Ton, „Tiegelstadt darf nur noch unbewaffnet betreten werden!“ „Waffen abgeben oder auf die Umgehungsstraße ausweichen!“ äffte sie schnippisch, „Tiegelstadt darf nur noch unbewaffnet betreten werden!“ „Wer gibt ihnen das Recht die Industriemetropole zu besetzten?“ gab sie lästernd zurück, „ihr habt hier nichts zusagen.“ „Hey!“ gab der Soldat immer noch von seiner Überlegenheit überzeugt zurück, „werde bloß nicht frech Kleine!“ Ab jetzt ging alles schnell. Cordelia überwältigte die zehn Soldaten ohne sich wirklich anstrengen zu müssen. Die Besiegten verfrachtete sie in die Ladefläche des gepanzerten Fahrzeugs. Dann startete sie den Motor und ließ das Gefährt gerade aus davon fahren. Eine kleine Aufwärmübung, dachte die junge Krokodildame, stieg wieder auf ihren Speedor und fuhr gerade aus weiter. Ob Cranch auch hier war, fragte sie sich, wenn ja würde er hier sicher seinen Spaß haben. Cranch betrat Tiegelstadt über den Weg, den er schon seit Jahren wählte. Ein geheimer Weg, den er als frisch gebackener Halbtierjäger entdeckt hatte. Auf dem ebenso gut gehüteten Weg zu seinem Domizil, was er seit zwei Jahren regelmäßig für ein oder auch zwei Wochen bewohnte, bemerkte er das die ganze Stadt besetzt war. Und noch jemand war ihm für einen Moment vor Augen gekommen, er glaubte Cordelia Caterona gesehen zu haben. Wie sie einen Soldaten, den sie zuvor überwältigt haben musste, in einer großen Mülltonne versteckte. Sie trieb also auch ihr hübsches Unwesen in der Industriemetropole. Eine potenzielle Verbündete, wenn er nicht alleine Herr der Lage werden konnte. Jetzt bemerkte er, dass auch jemand ihn im Auge behielt. Ein Attentäter dieser Soldaten schien es nicht zu sein. Das braune Krokodil ahnte grob, welche Herren dafür in Frage kamen. Vielleicht war es einer der vier Wölfe oder Löwen. Wenn ja, wären dies sichere Verbündete. Vor einem Jahr hatte sich die Zusammenarbeit als sehr effektiv erwiesen. Aber zunächst würde er sich das Problem alleine ansehen. Das braune Krokodil beschränkte sich erst mal auf das Beobachten der Besetzer. Du warst hier, murmelte Cranch in Gedanken, als er einen Soldaten zwischen einigen Kisten fand. Rasch schlich er zu dem alten Gasthaus. Es war bereits vor drei Jahren geschlossen worden, bot jetzt aber einen guten Punkt um das Fußballstadion zu beobachten. Der Haupteingang und der linke Seiteneingang wurden bewacht. Den rechten Eingang, der nicht ein zusehen war, mit Sicherheit auch. Die vier Wölfe bezogen ihre Posten um das am besten bewachte Gebäude. In der Metropole bildete das Grand Healy Hotel das imposantes Gebäude. Es war im Vergleich zu den Manufakturen ein Zwerg, war aber ein echtes Kunstwerk. Verzierte Tür und Fensterbögen, eine verputzte Wand mit Motiven der Stadtgeschichte bemalt. Eine Außenanlage mit Tischen, Bänken und Sonnenschirmen zwischen gepflegten Beten. Ein prächtiger Zaun, die Arbeit eines Kunstschmiedes der sein Handwerk verstand, gab dem Bauwerk zusätzlichen Glanz. Doch all dies änderte nur sehr wenig an der Tatsache das es jetzt ein Gefängnis war, ein goldener Käfig. Vielleicht hielten die Besatzungstruppen dort die fünfundzwanzig Geiseln feste? Sollten diese Soldaten auch die Entführer sein. Passen würde es durch aus, das würde klar die koordinierten Entführungen erklären. Doch um dies zu beweisen, müssten sich die Geiseln wirklich in dem Hotel befinden. Mittlerweile begann es dunkel zu werden. Die Soldaten begannen mit dem Wachwechsel. Den Jägern fiel auf, dass jetzt etwas Unruhe aufkam. Fehlten etwa Soldaten? Wenn ja, sprach dies für die Anwesenheit von Cordelia. Cranch, den sie schon entdeckt hatten, hielt sich ja zunächst zurück. Die vier Löwen hatten sich noch nicht blicken lassen. Jetzt erkannte William einen der entführten Architekten, dieser war wohlauf, wirkte aber zurecht verunsichert. Von den anderen Geiseln war aber keine zu sehen. Jetzt kam mehr Bewegung auf, die Soldaten mussten irgend etwas bemerkt haben, was ihr Interesse auf sich zog. „Wir vermissen zehn Mann im östlichen Stadtteil,“ hörte man einen Soldaten sprechen, „vier weitere verschwanden nahe des Kaufhauses.“ „Das müssen wir sofort dem Kommandanten melden,“ bemerkte ein anderer Soldat, „er muss sofort in Kenntnis gesetzt werden.“ Epilog; In der Nacht wirkte die Stadt wie verlassen. Nur Soldaten waren zu sehen oder Busse, welche Arbeiter zu den Manufakturen fuhren. Das optimale Jagdrevier für eine junge Krokodildame, die sich ein nobles Ziel gesetzt hatte. Die perfekte Gelegenheit um sich von ihren alten Sünden rein zu waschen. Wie ein Schatten bewegte sie sich an den Wänden gedrückt entlang. Wenige Meter vor ihr stand ein Soldat und sah sich um. Rasch duckte sich Cordelia zwischen dem Fahrradständer und Telefonzelle. Den Soldaten hätte sie rasch auf Eis legen können, doch bot sich hier keine Stelle um ihn später verschwinden zu lassen. Sie würde sich an einer anderen Stelle umsehen müssen. Die Krokodildame schlich davon und verschonte diesen Soldaten. Cranch indes wechselte jetzt auch vom Beobachter zum Attentäter. Zeit die Besatzungstruppen zu dezimieren. Nahe des Kinos bot sich die beste Gelegenheit dazu. Eine Treppe führte hier in den Keller. Als der Soldat neben direkt vor der Treppe stand, betätigte das braune Krokodil den Abzug. Niemand sah wie der Löwe nach vorne kippte und dann die Treppe hinunter fiel. Doch am Morgen waren die Soldaten verschwunden. Die Wölfe hatten außer dem einen Architekten keine weiteren Geißeln gesehen. Auch schien dieser Abzug nicht spontan zu sein, er wirkte wie vorgeplant. Die Luftschiff Flotte schwebte in südlicher Richtung davon. In Tiegelstadt kehrte auch wieder das Leben ein. Die Vier schlichen davon, sie durften die Spur der Luftschiffe nicht verlieren. Die Löwen fuhren die Nordsüdroute in nördlicher Richtung. Als sie die Luftschiffe entdeckten, glaubten sie ihren Augen nicht. Die Luftschiffe, die sie gerade überflogen, trugen die Heraldik des Fuchses. „Sollen wir eines der Teile runter holen?“ fragte Lenny schnell, „das größte der Luftschiffe, das zudem nicht bewaffnet ist.“ „Ja,“ meinte Leeland mit entschlossener Stimme, „dann wissen wir, ob an unseren Listen was dran ist.“ Die Gruppe wechselte die Straßenseite und blieben auf sicherem Abstand. Lenny aktivierte die vier Geschütze seines Buggys und zielte so gut wie es bei der Fahrt möglich war. Während er die Spur hielt, betätigte er nach einander die zwei Doppelläufe. Es knallte zweimal und die Geschosse rissen vier Löcher in das Luftschiff. Sofort begann die Luft auszuströmen und das Luftfahrzeug begann zu sinken. „Sofort drehen und weg hier!“ rief Lukas und deutete auf die kleineren Luftschiffe die zu drehen begannen, „bevor sie uns in Zielweite bekommen.“ Die Speedorz und der Buggy waren schneller doch konnten die Luftschiffe ein ziemlichen Feuerhagel hernieder regnen lassen. In einer waghalsigen Drehung brachte sich Lenny ein weiteres Mal in Schussposition. Jetzt fuhr er rückwärts da seine Freunde ihm voraus fuhren. Einer von vier Schüssen traf und zerstörte das Ruder. Teile davon beschädigten den Luftkorb und das zweite Luftschiff begann zu sinken. Jetzt drehten die anderen Luftfahrzeuge bei, schossen aber Seile ab, über welche die Besatzung der abstürzenden Luftschiffe entkommen konnten. Mit einem sachten Schrammen, das in ein dumpfes Krachen überging, stürzte das große Luftschiff neben der Straße ab. Die vier Löwen verließen die Straße und fuhren zu dem Wrack des Luftfahrzeugs und sahen sich um. Im Frachtraum des zerstörten Luftschiffs lagen große Stahlteile. Zusammen ergaben sie zwei riesige Rotoren. In den Überresten der Kajüte lagen Blätter auf dem Boden und die Splitter der Frontscheiben. Welche bei dem Aufprall zersprungen war. Jetzt waren Speedorz zu hören, die rasch näher kamen. Doch als Leeland die Besucher erkannte, lächelte der Löwe erfreut. Soundtrack; thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser